


Snowy Night

by artemisswan



Series: Holiday Specials [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisswan/pseuds/artemisswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She liked sitting on the roof eating cookies and drinking hot chocolate with her partner and best friend while looking over their beautiful city. She wanted to keep this moment forever in the back of her mind. They rarely got the chance to sit down together and enjoy the calm between the akumas. She couldn’t help but wish that she would wake up the next day to find that Alya had posted a picture of them sitting on the roof on the Ladyblog so she could save it forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my close friend and Beta, Faeblossom on Tumblr!
> 
> Apologies, this isn't the best. I haven't wrote a fic in about a year so I'm a bit rusty.

Paris was always beautiful no matter the time of year or the weather, but for some reason Ladybug thought her magical city look especially beautiful that night.

There was a blanket of white covering the city and more was still fluttering down from the clouds above. The snow reflected all kinds of holiday lights, making the city look brighter than ever despite it being late evening. In the streets below were many people still bustling about in their winter coats and brightly colored hats and starves. The street lamps are wrapped in lovely faux greenery. There were wreaths and lit garland structures where there would normally be flags. The Eiffel Tower could only be seen through the falling snow thanks to its bright lights.

Overall the city warm and inviting, counterattacking whatever chill that was clinging to the air.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were sitting silently together, staring down at the street below. Between them was two cups of hot chocolate and freshly baked cookies that a citizen had insisted they take with a warm smile. They were relaxing after their last patrol before Christmas and just enjoying each other’s company.

She glanced over her best friend.

He was slightly slumped with one leg tucked underneath him while the other was dangling over the side of the building. In one hand he had his steaming cup of hot chocolate and in the other was another cookie he was stuffing into his mouth. She giggled at the sight of all the crumbs that were collecting on the black scarf she had knitted for him. The sound caught his attention and he turned to look at her, giving her a perfect view of how well the knitted black hat with sleeves for his cat ears looked on him.

“What?” he asked, muffled by the cookie that was still in his mouth, and she giggled again.

“You’re getting crumbs all over your scarf, silly cat,” she told him. She reached over to brush away the crumbs, a smile curled on her lips. He caught her hand in his before she could pull away and brought it to his lips, mischievous twinkle in his green cat eyes.

“You’re going to crumbs on me now,” she laughed as she pulled her hand away from him. He just grinned at her before stuffing another cookie in his mouth.

The black haired girl shook her head at her partner and his antics with a bright smile on her face, turning back to the view in front of them. She noted how much darker it was compared to how bright it was when they had first sat down. The streets below had started to empty and stores were turning out their lights and closing for the night.

She needed to head home, but she didn’t want to. She liked sitting on the roof eating cookies and drinking hot chocolate with her partner _and_ best friend while looking over their beautiful city. She wanted to keep this moment forever in the back of her mind. They rarely got the chance to sit down together and enjoy the calm between the akumas. She couldn’t help but wish that she would wake up the next day to find that Alya had posted a picture of them sitting on the roof on the Ladyblog so she could save it forever.

“I should probably head home now,” she finally said softly after a few long moments. Getting up, she swallowed the last sip of her hot chocolate, feeling its warmth pool in her belly, before tugging her red and black spotted scarf up over her nose. She started to walk towards the other edge of the roof with her yoyo in her hand, but stopped when Chat called out after her.

“Wait, my Lady,” he called out, scrambling up from his spot the ledge and stepping towards her. “Before you go, I have something I would like to give you.”

Ladybug turned around and gave him a slightly disapproving look, which he obviously caught with the way he held up his hands in innocence.

“It’s not a Christmas present, I promise,” he assured her. She watched him as he carefully unzipped one of the pockets of his suit and pulled something out, though he kept it hidden in his hands. His face was slightly contorted as he carefully thought something as he continued to slowly walk towards her.

His eyes were on the ground and his cheeks red growing red, it wasn’t from the cold. Ladybug watched him curiously, her chest tightening because of the fleeting fear of what he might say.

“I- I wanted to thank you. F-for all that you have done for me,” he started nervously. He looked up, but his eyes focused on everything but her. “You never tried to dismiss me despite how much my bad luck can get in the way while we’re trying to purify an akuma. You accept me for who I am and don’t try to change me to fit this perfect image. You have saved my life countless times. I trust more than anyone and I hope you trust me just as much.”

“Of course I trust you, Chat. More than anyone,” Ladybug assured him softly, reaching out to touch his arm gently. She watched as a grin surfaced on his face and couldn’t help but smile as well. He took her hand in between his gently. She could feel the weight of the gift of her gift in her palm, but didn’t pull away so she could see what it was.

He remained quiet for a moment with his eyes fixed on their joined hands. When he finally looked up at her she saw the love and admiration he had for her in his eyes and it took her breath away.

“Ladybug, you are my best friend,” he continued, his voice a little more confident. “I am happy to be your partner and I never want that to change.” His hands left hers and suddenly she felt cold and alone. They continued to stare into each other’s eyes for a long moment, so many things left unsaid, so many things that may never be said.

Finally she looked down at the gift he left in her hand. Gingerly, she lifted the chain up between them so she could get a good look at the pedant of the necklace. It was simple, just a gold heart with a hollow center. What made the piece of jewelry so special and unique to anything she had ever seen was the small intricate ladybug that sat on the bottom of the heart. It was obviously was not meant to be the main focus of the pedant, but it somehow competed it so perfectly.

Ladybug slowly lowered her hand and stared up at Chat. He had a smile on his face that was unlike the mischievous ones that he usually had. This one was bright and soft, honest and loving. It was the smile you would give a loved one when they give you the best present.

The combination of the reason behind the gift, the gift itself, and look he was giving her was too much for her. Tears prickled at her eyes and it was all she could do not to cry right there. Without a second thought she went up on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, face buried in his neck.

She felt him go rigid from the sudden embrace so she squeezed him tighter to let him know it was okay. Slowly, she felt him finally relax and wrap his arms around her waist. He hugged her tightly and she returned the action, not wanting to let go. It felt perfect to be in his arms and to have his warmth pressed up against her.

_This_ was the moment she wanted to keep forever, she decided.

“Merry Christmas, Chat,” she murmured softly.

“Merry Christmas, my Lady.”


End file.
